Cold blooded
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Acariciaba con sus delgados dedos el rostro de su amado, el tacto de su piel cálida con la frialdad mortuoria de la piel del contrario le resultaba fascinante. (GarshyaVanfeny)


**Original: 31 octubre 2013**

**Republicado: 14 abril 2019**

* * *

**I**

**Mon amour, mon ami**

_On ne sait jamais jusqu'où ira l'amour et moi qui croyais pouvoir t'aime toujours._

Era una fría mañana de otoño en aquel día primero de noviembre, Vanfeny Vamp se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama a lado de su amor Garshya Wolfein; él vestía un traje de cuero muy ajustado y que le cubría lo indispensable que, a decir verdad, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Acariciaba con sus delgados dedos el rostro de su amado, el tacto de su piel cálida con la frialdad mortuoria de la piel del contrario le resultaba fascinante. Era una frialdad que él le había causado y eso le regocijaba más. Estaba más que feliz por haber sido el causante de la muerte del otro, le hacía muy feliz ver su pálida piel manchada con la sangre de quien él había considerado el amor de su vida, su amante por más de dos años. Resultaba evidente que no sentía remordimiento alguno por el asesinato que había perpetrado, lo cual no era de extrañarse debido a su fascinación por la sangre y la muerte en general. Siempre se había preguntado qué se sentiría matar a alguien por mero placer, ensuciar sus manos con sangre ajena y saborear su metálico sabor en tus labios. Si bien, no había sido una muerte tan injustificada; hubo una razón muy poderosa para que él se precipitara en la toma de semejante decisión.

Aquella tarde otoñal Vanfeny Vamp se encontraba en su habitación con su novio Garshya Wolfein como ya era habitual; al chico de apariencia vampírica le fascinaba jugar con su pareja, era una especie de preámbulo a sus noches de lujuria que ambos disfrutaban al máximo. Esa tarde Vamp había decidido que esta vez él no sería el sumiso, por una vez en su vida quería ser el dominante en su relación, rol que siempre había desempeñado Wolfein quien obviamente era quien más disfrutaba aquella rutina. No obstante, el chico de cabellos platinados había optado por hacer de aquel día uno aún más especial; esa noche se celebraba Halloween por lo que decidió llevar a cabo una idea que desde hacía meses rondaba en su cabeza. Un par de semanas atrás había comprado ya todo lo necesario para la que sería su gran noche, haría gala de sus dotes de «dominatriz»_,_ su mayor deseo desde que se hizo novio del chico de cabellos rosas era ese: dominarlo y hacerle sufrir, humillarlo como hizo desde su primer encuentro en el que quedó asentado que Garshya Wolfein era el hombre en su relación y él –el indefenso, la damisela en peligro, la frágil mujercita– era el sumiso. Desde siempre había sido feliz por el simple hecho de imaginar en su depravada mente cómo sería si los roles se invirtieran, pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de vivirlo en carne propia.

Todo iba muy bien aquel día hasta que a Vamp se le ocurrió entrar a un establecimiento al que Garshya siempre le había denegado el permiso de hacerlo, siempre bajo la excusa de que no era un sitio para alguien como él, refiriéndose obviamente a su estatus social. Las cosas que compró horas atrás les había dejado en su auto, prefería ir con las manos vacías ya que detestaba cargar bolsas aunque fuesen todas suyas. Felizmente entró y empezó a mirar los aparadores cuyos maniquíes mostraban las ropas más hermosas y finas que él hubiese visto, de vez en cuando entraba a uno de los pequeños locales de aquel centro comercial para probarse alguna prenda que le hubiese llamado la atención. En ese momento deseó que su amado estuviese con él, estaba convencido de que le deleitaría ver como se probaba aquellas vestimentas. Justo en el momento en el que iba saliendo de un local, divisó a Wolfein que parecía esperar a alguien frente a la fuente de sodas del lugar. Desde su escondite, que no era más que el interior del negocio, vio llegar a una chica de cabello corto en tono rosa oscuro; ella vestía un vestido rojo con zapatos a juego, en cierto modo guardaba parecido con su novio por lo que supuso que era alguna familiar suya.

Hasta que vio como la chica le abrazó y Garshya le besó como jamás le besaba a él, pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura y la asió para acercarla más a él; se separaron instantes después y él apartó con delicadeza un mechón de cabello que cubría parte del rostro de su acompañante. Una chica más joven que él y, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, más atractiva; sin contar que a leguas se notaba su carácter fuerte. No supo qué hacer, simplemente se quedó parado allí sin decir palabra alguna; su mente estaba prácticamente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar de la escena que había presenciado. Esperó hasta que se marcharon y él salió de su escondite, buscó con la mirada el lugar al que habían ido y los divisó entrando a otra tienda de la que salieron al cabo de unos minutos; le resultaba imposible hacerse a la idea de que su novio le era infiel. Era algo que jamás había imaginado, jamás pasó por su mente que el otro le haría algo así. Sintió como algo dentro de él se hacía pedazos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales se negó a derramar en aquel sitio y momento. Salió rápidamente del centro comercial mientras cuidaba no ser visto por él, se dirigió a su auto y se marchó a casa.

Con esmero se arregló para la ocasión, se vistió con las prendas que acertadamente había comprado; acomodó los muebles de su habitación de tal manera que le permitiesen desenvolverse con mayor soltura. Colocó algunas velas aromáticas en los muebles y otras tantas en el piso. Fue a la cocina y buscó los cuchillos más afilados que tuviese, les colocó en una bandeja y la llevó a su cuarto aunque no había planeado en que los emplearía. En otra charola puso algunas cuerdas gruesas y esposas, junto a esto también dispuso látigos y otros aditamentos empleados en la práctica de BDSM. Aguardó pacientemente la llegada de Garshya quien se sorprendió apenas puso un pie en la habitación. Las velas iluminaban tenuemente dándole un aire romántico a la escena, si bien su expresión cambió cuando vio el resto de implementos que allí había. Notó un camino hecho de pétalos de rosas rojas que conducía hasta el baño, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios y decididamente siguió el sendero hasta su lugar de destino. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Vanfeny en la bañera, vestido de esa manera tan provocativa, esperando por él. Este le hizo una señal con la mano izquierda, invitándole a acercarse a él, Wolfein obedeció al instante ya que en ese breve lapso de tiempo había entendido el pequeño juego que el otro estaba intentando recrear.

Vamp sonrió cuando notó que el otro le obedeció sin rechistar, al parecer su plan iba a resultar como lo había planeado. Salió de la bañera y se sentó en el borde de la misma, su pose derrochaba el tipo de sensualidad que Wolfein adoraba. Este se acercó con intenciones de tocar aquella pálida piel que tantas veces había saboreado, pero un sonoro golpe propinado con una fusta le hizo retroceder. No se había percatado del momento en el que el de cabellos platinados tomó el objeto y mucho menos de dónde.

—No me toques a menos que yo te lo pida, esclavo —le ordenó asestándole otro golpe.

—Vanfeny, no te quieras pasar de… —antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Garshya sintió un golpe más esta vez en su hombro.

—No te opongas, dolo di «como usted ordene, amo» —le dijo con voz firme y decidida. Se puso de pie y tomó un collar de púas que tenía escondido en uno de los muebles del baño, colocándoselo como si se tratase de algún cachorro. Por un momento, Garshya quiso protestar pero desistió, después de todo si disfrutaba de aquella práctica. Muy en el fondo siempre le quiso ver desempeñando ese papel.

Después de eso procedió a colocarle unas esposas, pese a las protestas de quien ahora era su esclavo. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió como rara vez hacía y le sujetó con firmeza del collar, jalándolo hasta el borde de la tina para después sumergirle. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para hacer que el otro dejase de forcejear. Con ambas manos le sumergió hasta el fondo de la misma, sacándolo por unos segundos para después arremeter aun con más fuerza. Repitió esta acción una y otra vez por espacio de dos horas, hasta que se convenció de que en verdad estaba muerto. Con cuidado le sacó de la bañera y le llevó hasta la habitación recostándolo en la cama. Buscó una toalla y empezó a secarlo con delicadeza mientras le decía que le había hecho eso porque se lo merecía. «Nadie se burla de mí y vive para contarlo», le susurró al oído para después echarse a reír. Disfrutaba, y mucho, tener entre sus brazos el inerte cuerpo de la persona a la que más había amado en su vida; pero le satisfacía aún más haberle hecho pagar por haber roto su frágil corazón y destruido sus sueños de ser feliz con él algún día. Si bien, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano ambos se reunirían en el infierno para amarle una vez más sin nada ni nadie que se interponga en su tan anhelada felicidad.


End file.
